


Interlude to Truth

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate for my Truth Retold story, this occurs in between ME2 and ME3.</p><p>It's a what if Darby had gone ahead with her threat to 'steal' the Normandy and become a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed this iteration of Darby's story.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Have you lost your damn mind? You _stole_ the _Normandy_.” Hackett looked angrier than Darby could ever recall seeing him. It was usually Wallace who got pissed off at her. She might have to provoke him more often. It was sexy as fucking hell. “Well?”

“I left Cerberus. The Alliance hasn’t seen fit to take me back and I’m pretty sure they want to toss my ass in the fucking brig. And technically, isn’t possession nine-tenths of the law?” Darby grinned at him. “So I didn’t fucking steal the damn ship, it’s mine.”

_“Darby.”_

“What? Are you planning on fucking stopping me?” Darby was on the precipice of playing a dangerous game with Hackett and likely Wallace wouldn’t be all that far behind.   His silence answered her question. “That’s what I fucking thought.”

“Is that a fucking challenge, Blondie?” Wallace stepped into view on the vid-comm beside Hackett.

“Not for me. You two fuckity bastards wouldn’t know how to act in the fucking field if you’re lives depended on it.” She baited them further. She’d always wondered how far she could push the two men.

“This isn’t a joke.” Hackett was moving from anger to concern.

“Am I fucking laughing?” She cocked her head to the side. “What’s the matter, Admiral? Not used to me ignoring your fucking orders?”

“Don’t do something you’ll regret,” Hackett said sharply. “Don’t throw your career away.”

“I don’t believe in regrets. And I thought the Alliance made it fucking clear I wasn’t a Commander any longer.” Darby felt anger start to boil up inside of her. Her biotics flared slightly as she thought about things she’d overheard in Anderson’s office about the defense committee. “You can’t have it both ways, Steven. Either I’m part of the fucking team or I’m not. If I’m not, then the Alliance can fuck off. _Shepard Out._ ”

“So what, we’re goddamn pirates now?”

Darby glanced over her shoulder to find Massani watching her with an amused look on his face. “You have a fucking problem with that? Something better to do with your time?”

“No, but not everyone will feel the same,” he shrugged.

“I can be very fucking persuasive.” She strode past him then stopped to shove him up against the wall with her hand on his neck. “And if you think about fucking spying on me for your buddy Wallace, you can walk your happy ass off of my fucking ship.”

“I wouldn’t bloody dream of it.” He pushed her away from him. “Crazy bitch.”

“Yea, yea, fuck off Massani.”

Darby had no intention of turning into a glorified mercenary overnight. She wanted to play Robin Hood though. The Shadow Broker had mentioned the need for a fast ship to raid some of the mercenary groups and deliver goods to colonies that desperately needed help the Alliance and Council weren’t providing. It was a mission she could easily sell to most of the crew. If they didn’t like it, they could get the fuck off her ship.

In the end, everyone elected to stay on the ship except Samara and Kelly Chambers. Darby was surprised when most of the Cerberus crew stayed, more surprised that she let them stay. She told Kasumi and Zaeed to keep an eye on them, _just in fucking case_.

Joker set a course for Hagalaz almost immediately. Liara wanted to go over a few ideas she had in person. They could work out all the fucking details together. Darby hadn’t felt so fucking excited about she was doing in a long time.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Piracy._

_Oh this is so brilliant rich. You are a pirate. Really?_

_Wallace is going to kill you._

_How can I help?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: re: Have you lost your mind?_

_Yes, I have._

_Look…I know you might not approve, but I’m doing something I can be fucking proud of. I’m helping people. So the Alliance and everyone else can fuck off if they don’t like it._

_Why are Charlie and Davis ignoring me?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Urdnot Wrex_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Rumors._

_I’m hearing a lot of rumors about you stealing a ship._

_Head to Tuchanka when you get a chance._

_I told your men I haven’t seen or heard from you._

_Wrex_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed this iteration of Darby's story.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Without Cerberus or Alliance footing the bill, Darby relied on Liara to siphon credits into a new account for them to use to pay for the _Normandy’s_ supplies. The new Shadow Broker also had one of her techs upgrade the terminal in her quarters so Darby could contact anyone she wanted without being traced. It would come in handy when she taunted Hackett or Wallace again.

First though, Liara had given her information on a smuggler who had attacked a medical supply ship bound for Horizon. Darby had Joker immediately set a course for where the smuggler had gone after the attack. They easily found the merc base and cleared it out. They loaded the supplies to return to their original destination.   Zaeed, Grunt and Garrus joined her on the trip down to the colony to offload all of the crates.

“Heads up, Shepard.” Zaeed pointed over her shoulder toward an Alliance shuttle landing nearby.

“Get this shit off of the shuttle, now.” Darby watched hidden in the shadows as Hackett stepped out of the blue Kodiak. How the fuck had he gotten here so quickly? And in fucking armor? Armor. Her Hackett in armor was fucking hot as hell. “Fuck me.”

“We need to get the hell out of here, Shepard.” Zaeed tossed the last of the crates into the supply shed.

“I need a distraction.” She counted at least four marines in Hackett’s squad. “I want to talk to the Admiral.”

“Are you insane?” Zaeed tried to yank her back inside the shuttle.

“Hey Grunt, think you can adequately distract all of those Alliance soldiers for a few minutes?” Darby pulled away from Zaeed and shoved the hyper Krogan in the general direction she wanted him to go.

He clearly felt the distraction needed a brawl. He was on the ground with the Alliance marines within seconds. Darby chuckled under her breath while she snuck up behind Hackett. She relieved him of his weapon before he even noticed she was there. She clamped her hand around his arm to drag him into a nearby pre-fab building that was empty.

“Why the fuck are you on Horizon?” Darby blocked the exit and kept _his_ pistol pointed at _him._

_“You.”_

“You have armor.” She let her eyes drift down his body slowly.

“Did you start a brawl to tell me that?” Hackett pressed forward until the gun in her hand rested against his chest.

“What the…”

He wrapped his fingers firmly around her wrist to forcibly lower the pistol. “Wallace and I have decided you issued a challenge we intend to accept.”

Darby glanced down at his fingers then up at him. It was her second error of the day, meeting his eyes. He’d bent forward so his fucking mouth was too close to hers. His smile was what made her lean back though. She’d never seen that look on his face…it was almost predatory.

_How very fucking interesting._

She expected him to drag her into his shuttle, but suddenly she got the feeling he was enjoying the chase a little more than he would likely admit to her. His free hand snagged the collar of her armor to hold her in place. His lips hovered closer until they brushed against hers.

“You and Wallace, you always test my patience.” His voice was barely a whisper. “You test me all the time and I let you. If you walk out that door, I will chase you, and I will catch you. And I _will_ teach you a little bit about self-control.”

“Is that a fucking promise or a threat?” Darby knocked him back with her hands on his chest. She froze him in stasis then pinched his ass on the way out. “Control that.”

The shuttle was in the air before the stasis would’ve evaporated releasing Hackett. Darby still found it amusing hours later in her quarters while she went through intel from Liara regarding a possible upcoming batarian raid on a human colony. She told Joker to re-route the _Normandy_ to intervene then she turned to her new secure terminal to give it a fucking whirl.

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Witheld._

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_DS: I have your pistol._

_DS: Want it back?_

_DS: That sounds like a really bad fucking metaphor._

_DS: Has anyone ever told you that you look fucking hot in armor?_

_DS: Stop trying to trace the connection. It’s impossible._

_DS: I hate talking to myself. Are you ignoring me?_

_SH: Send the Shadow Broker my greetings._

_SH: So you’re a pirate who delivers medical supplies now?_

_DS: Some days._

_SH: And others?_

_DS: None of your fucking business._

_SH: I disagree._

_SH: Darby. This is going to kill any chance you had of a career._

_DS: What career? You know the committee is going to hang my ass out to fucking dry after Aratoht._

_SH: What you are doing isn’t going to help._

_DS: Do I look like I give a fuck? I don’t want to go to the brig and sit on my ass doing nothing._

_DS: Why were you on Horizon? Where’s Wallace?_

_SH: I’m picking Wallace up now from Madrid. I’ve taken command of the SSV Ain Jalut. I’m leading the hunt for a rogue Alliance Commander named Shepard._

_SH: Worried?_

_DS: Not a fucking chance. Good luck._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

_Hot fucking fuckity fucker._

Darby needed a serious diversion. She headed down to the mess to play poker with Zaeed and Garrus. They were eventually joined by several other members of the crew. The game and the beer kept her attention off of Wallace and Hackett hunting for her.

_Stop fucking thinking about the two of them in armor._

“Beer?” Darby grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and offered one to Zaeed. They tapped bottle necks together in a salute. “I’m surprised that you, of all people, stuck around.”

“I have ulterior motives,” he shrugged.

“Oh?” She took a sip of beer.

“I’m planning on fucking you at some point.” He calmly drank his own beer.

Darby sprayed beer all over the table. She choked out a harsh laugh as the poker players grumbled at her. “Fuck.”

“Something I said?” Zaeed asked.

“Wallace will kick your fucking ass if you try.” Darby mopped up the mess with a towel then turned serious green eyes towards the bounty hunter. “I’ll kick your fucking ass if you try. I might be on the run from the Alliance, but that doesn’t make me single.”

“Fair enough.” Zaeed saluted her again with his bottle of beer.

Darby finished up her own and headed up to her quarters where she found a vid-comm request on her secure terminal. _How the fuck?_ It was Hackett waiting for her when she answered it. He wanted to know why she was suddenly running from conversations.

_Fuckity bastard._

“What the fuck do you want?”

“You’ll see.”

“Steven.” Darby held up her hand. She was too fucking sober for this shit. “Be right back.”

She ducked over to grab the bottle of ryncol Wrex had sent to her via Liara. God bless the fucking overgrown bastard. She took a long swig from the bottle. Krogans knew how to fucking make knock you on your ass liquor. She walked around to her terminal already feeling slightly buzzed with the bottle dangling from her fingers.

“You’re going to have to turn yourself in at some point, Darby.” Hackett frowned when she lifted the bottle. “Is that ryncol?”

“Maybe.”

“Darby.”

“Yes?” She needed a fucking vat of the Krogan firewater to handle him when he was like this. “I’m not fucking conceding a fucking thing to the Alliance.”

“Think about it.”

“Ok.” She was silent for exactly thirty seconds. “Nope, still not fucking doing it.”

“Goddamn it, Darby. Are you trying to ruin _everything_ you worked so damn hard for?” Hackett snapped at her in frustration.”

“I died, Steven, I’m a fucking footnote in the history of the Alliance. I’m the example Wallace and Bayer trot out to the new recruits to fire them up.” She tossed back another shot. “I don’t have anything fucking left to ruin. I’m doing good without the fucking strings attached for once. I’m making a difference to colonists that your precious Alliance likes to forget.”

“Nothing left to ruin?” Hackett asked sharply. “Nothing at all? Not even a relationship with two men who love you.”

“Steven.” She slammed back another shot of ryncol.

“Stop drinking, damn it, Darby.”

“I don’t actually remember my mother, but I’m fairly certain she didn’t look a fucking thing like you.” Darby peered closely at the holo-image of Hackett. “You lack the tits for it.”

“Darby.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The temptation to take you over my knee and spank you is growing stronger by the minute.”

She stared at him for a moment. “I need more fucking ryncol.”

“ _Darby_.”

She shook the now half-empty bottle at the vid-comm screen. “ _Steven._ ”

“I need you to have a clear head to talk about this.” His eyes had the serious look that usually made Darby feel like shoving him naked onto a bed.

“You.” She pointed the bottle at him again. “Fuckity bastard with the fuckity eyes. Fuck.”

A knowing smile slowly spread across his face.”

“Don’t even fucking think about it.” She glared at him.

“For the sake of your head, put the goddamn bottle down.” He looked a little blurry.

“No.” She grinned at him then ended the connection. “Good night, Steven.”

_Fucking bastard._

* * *

 

_From: Stuart_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: The Chase._

_So Steven picked me up from Madrid this morning. Thought I might like to join him for a little pirate chase._

_Remember the evasion training in boot camp?_

_The course was my design._

_I’m very good at what I fucking do._

_Stuart_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

The _Ain Jalut_ docked on Illium at 0700. Darby knew because Liara had contacts all over the fucking place. It was simple to not only get the _Normandy_ to a secure, private dock, but also get a perfect view from the security cameras of the docking bay. She watched as the Alliance crew filtered out of the ship in casual clothing, nothing marking them as Alliance officers.

_Smart fucking Wallace._

He would’ve assumed Darby was looking out for Alliance uniforms so he had the crew dressed down, jeans and t-shirts. _Sneaky fucker_. She continued to watch until her two fuckity fuckers strode purposefully out of the airlock. She waited patiently for them _all_ to leave the docking bay to head out to hunt for her.

_Time to pay the Ain Jalut a little visit._

Darby made sure Kasumi switched off the ship’s monitoring devices. The last thing she needed was an alert being sent out for an intruder. She activated her borrowed clocking device to sneak on board. She went straight to the captain’s quarters since this was more of a personal visit.

The bag in her hand contained two items, a long-sleeved dress shirt of Hackett’s and a t-shirt of Wallace’s. The two shirts had been in Darby’s possession since her return to the land of the living. She slept in them, normally alternating each night. She made sure they smelled like her before _meticulously_ folding them to set them on the pillows on the bed, one on the right for Hackett, the other on the left for Wallace.

Moving over to the clothing locker, Darby stole _new_ shirts to sleep in. She shoved them into her bag then frowned at small drawstring bag in the corner of the locker. _Well, well, well. Kinky fucking fuckers._ They’d brought their little _mobile_ toy chest with them. She didn’t need to peek inside to know there would be cuffs, probably a dildo and a few other items.

Glancing at the time, Darby decided to leave one last _gift_ for them. She pulled out one of the vibrators and made herself at home on their bed. She didn’t have much time, but enough to enjoy herself thoroughly while messing up their carefully made bed.   She left the mussed up sheets and the _used_ dildo in the center of them.

Activating the cloak once again, it didn’t take her long to sneak off of the ship and back to the _Normandy_.   She told Joker to head out of the system. Wrex wanted them to look at merc activity in a system not far from Tuchanka.

They cleared out the merc base easily and started to head to Tuchanka to meet up with Wrex. Darby wandered up to her quarters to find the light flashing on her terminal with a vid-chat hail. She hit ignore immediately.   She did the same with the chat request.

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard._

_Subj: vid-comm._

_Answer your fucking vid-comm, Blondie._

_I want to fucking talk to you._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: vid-comm._

_Fuck off, I’m busy._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: re: vid-comm_

_Get un-fucking busy._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

Darby pulled up her omni-tool as she reclined on the couch to send a hail to Wallace. She wasn’t all that surprised to see Hackett standing behind him. “Did Santa bring you presents?”

“Darby.”

She lifted her arm higher so she could see the two men better on the small screen. “What the fuck did you want to talk about?”

“Come back to Illium. Turn yourself in. The batarians want you. Let us fucking protect you.” Wallace sounded angrier than she could recall him being, even in boot camp.

“Why?”

“It’s the right fucking thing to do.”

“Really?” She laughed at him. “The right fucking thing to do? That’s the best you can do? Idiot. I’m not going back to the Alliance to sit in the brig for months and fucking months. Fuck the Alliance.”

“Blondie.”

“I’m not coming in, deal with it.” Darby smiled slowly at him. “Catch me if you think you fucking can, Wally.”

“C’mon, Darby. Don’t fuck around.”

“Fuck you.” She disconnected the chat before they could argue further. Her eyes drifted over to watch her fish for a while. They didn’t annoy her. “Fuck.”

* * *

 

_From: Liara_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Blue Suns Base._

_I’m sending you coordinates to a base that has supplies we can use._

_Good luck._

_Liara_

* * *

 

Darby leaned around the corner to get a better view of the Alliance marines clearing the building below they had just occupied. Zaeed and Garrus stood behind her. They were trying to figure out the easiest way to get to their fucking shuttle which was on the other side of a wide open field.

They were fucked.

She sighed one of the soldiers through the scope of her rifle. They never fried on Alliance soldiers, ever. It was the only rule she enforced on herself and her crew. It made escaping complicated. _Fuck_. Hackett and Wallace were with the group which made things _very_ complicated.

“Zaeed.”

Zaeed inched forward towards her. “What?”

“Whatever the fuck happens, do not…” Her voice trailed off while she watched the squad below them.

“Shepard?” Massani shifted again so he could see what she was seeing.

I am _not_ turning myself in. Do not let me go near them.” Darby felt like a fucking alcoholic ordering him to keep her away from the ryncol. “Fuck.”

He frowned at her for a moment. “We’re gonna have a long chat when we got back to the goddamn _Normandy_. You hear me?”

She waved him away impatiently. “I hear you, but mostly because you don’t know how to fucking whisper.”

“We need a very large, very loud diversion.” Garrus moved up to join the conversation.

“I have an idea,” Darby remarked. She pointed towards a large cluster of fuel canisters in the farthest edge of the Blue Suns base. It was also conveniently far away from their shuttle. “Think you can hit one of those fucking canisters?”

“That’s a rhetorical question, I assume.” Garrus already had his sniper rifle up.

Timing it perfectly was the difficult part. With a dead-on shot from Garrus, they snuck across the field towards the landing pad. She’d been correct in thinking the explosions would draw the Alliance squad’s attention. It unfortunately hadn’t drawn all of their attention as she found a large marine leaning against her shuttle.

“Admiral?” I’ve got Commander Shepard.” The man spoke into his comm with an overwhelming air of confidence.

“I don’t want to shoot you.” She glanced at his armor. “Lieutenant.”

“The feeling is mutual, Commander.” He kept his shotgun focused on her. “Lieutenant James Vega at your service, ma’am.”

“You could do me a service and move the fuck away from my Kodiak. I try not to injure soldiers with Alliance insignia.” Darby holstered her weapon.

“I can’t do that, Commander.”

Darby caught sight of a _Forever Normandy_ pin on his armor. _Fuck._ It wouldn’t take long for the rest of his squad to arrive. With a muttered apology, she threw a biotic pulse at the man to knock him off of his feet. A second one sent him flying away from the shuttle.

“How the fucking hell are they finding us so fast?” Darby threw her helmet across the shuttle. “We’ve got the most untraceable ship in the fucking fleet.”

“That is odd.” Garrus picked her helmet up and set it on a seat.

“Odd? It’s bloody inconvenient,” Zaeed muttered. He watched Darby as she started flying the shuttle away from the base.

* * *

 

_From: Liara_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Leak._

_I do not see any holes in your system._

_You should have EDI run another check to make sure._

_Liara_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otes:
> 
> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Answer me._

_For fuck’s sake, answer my hails._

_I want to talk with you, Blondie._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Supplies._

_Thanks for the heads up._

_We found everything where it was._

_Look, I know you want me to stay the hell out of it, especially because of Evert and everything. But I saw The Wall briefly on the Citadel…you might at least talk to him…or them._

_He looked rough._

_Joe_

* * *

 

Three weeks went by mostly spent ignoring the constant messages and hails from Wallace and Hackett. Darby told Joker to head to one of the planets in Titan Nebula. Liara had intercepted emergency hails from some of the researchers at a base there.

Darby brought Garrus and Grunt with her. They were surprised to find no shuttles or other vehicles outside of the base. Something wasn’t right about it. She glanced over at Garrus who agreed with her assessment. They moved cautiously inside the base.   It wasn’t until they moved deeper into what appeared to be a Palladium mine that they heard gunfire.

They found an Alliance squad in the middle of a firefight with a large group of batarians. Garrus tried to pull her away, but Darby spotted two familiar officers at the front of the fighters. _Fuck._ She ordered Garrus and Grunt to sneak around the left side while she went the other direction.

She set herself up behind a group of crates. She could just make out Garrus getting his sniper rifle ready.   He could pick off the batarians one at a time while Grunt made sure no one got close to him. Her intentions to stay out of sight failed the minute she saw Hackett take a shot to the arm and then a second one to his leg.

_Fucking Batarians._

The Admiral had been moving forward to take out one of the more heavily armored attackers when he’d been hit.   Darby launched herself over the crates and flew behind the marines. She leapt over a railing and slid to her knees beside him. She took out two batarians who had been moving in for the kill then applied medi-gel to his wound.

“What the fuck were you doing?” She grabbed the back of his armor to drag him back behind the barricade and row of Alliance troops.

“Me?”

“Fucking…” Darby gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to the batarians. She ignored the strong arm wound its way firmly around her waist. “I’m…fuck… _Steven._ ”

“We _need_ to talk.” He’d gotten to his feet though he seemed to lean heavily against her while he kept his weight off of his injured leg.

“You need a fucking medic.” She pushed him down on the ground with his back to a crate. ”Don’t fucking move.”

“You’ll run again if I let you leave.” His hand clamped around her ankle.

“ _Shepard._ ”

Darby glanced up to find the batarians dead and Garrus motioning for her to leave. She could yank her leg easily away from Hackett. He was injured. He couldn’t follow and Wallace was too far away to reach her in time.

Jerking herself out of his grasp, Darby strode away as quickly as possible. The thud of something small striking the side of her arm stopped her. She heard a metallic ping as it hit the floor.  She glanced down to find the ring that usually had a home on Hackett’s finger.

She crouched down with a hand that _wasn’t_ fucking trembling to pick the ring up. She blew the dirt off of it. He was giving her an ultimatum.

_Her pride and her anger._

_Or her relationship._

Her fingers clenched tightly around the jewelry. It wouldn’t make anything better if she tuned around now. Darby closed her eyes, took a breath and started walking forward.

_Away from Hackett._

_Away from the second ring that landed with a thud at her feet._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Here's the last chapter. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett struggled to lift himself off of the ground. He was going to need medical attention for his arm and leg, though the medi-gel had helped. Wallace wrapped his arm around Hackett’s waist for extra support. They both watched Darby who seemed frozen staring the ring Wallace had thrown at her in angry desperation.

He wanted to call out to her, but was worried it would spook her into moving. They walked slowly around the crates and dead batarians towards her. The two members of her squad stood by the exit to the mine waiting for Darby.

With immense effort, Hackett forced himself to walk faster. He ignored the twinge in his leg and Wallace’s attempt to slow him down. He thought if he could just hold Darby, make her understand the dangers…maybe she’d listen.  

They were a few steps away from her when Darby finally moved. She bent down to pick up the ring at her feet. She now held both in her right hand which was clasped at her side.

“Darby.”

Her biotics flared briefly, a flash of blue that surged up her arms then disappeared. Darby glanced over her shoulder at them.   Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed when she realized how close they were. She turned around slowly to face them.

“We just want to talk.” Hackett moved over to a crate not far from her to sit on to rest his leg. “Just talk to us.”

Darby held out her hand so they could see the rings. “This is what you call wanting to fucking talk? Fuck you.”

_“Blondie.”_

“Do you want mine in return?” Darby spat the words out. She ripped her gauntlet off then tugged at the ring on her left hand. She cocked her arm back to launch it at them but Wallace shot forward to capture her wrist. “Fucker.”

“We were making a point, Blondie.” Wallace lowered her arm slowly. He walked backwards, pulling her with him until she stood in front of Hackett. “Just making a point.”

“Shepard?”

Darby glanced over at Garrus and Grunt. “I’ll meet you at the fucking shuttle in a few minutes.”

Wallace started to wrap his arms around her to keep her from moving but he stopped when Hackett shook his head. “Don’t fucking leave us, Blondie.”

Hackett reached out to take her hand to ease her forward. He caught the flash of concern in her eyes when he winced. “We were only trying to make a point.”

“What fucking point?” She didn’t pull away from him, but her eyes were hard with no hint of emotion when she met his gaze.

“You are running from more than just the Alliance.” He brought his hand up to take a hold of her chin. “You’re running away from us…our relationship.”

“I’m…fuck.” Darby’s biotics flared for a second.

Hackett knew she was feeling boxed in by them. Usually, he’d be the one suggesting they back up…back off. He was afraid if he did she’d run, and this time they wouldn’t catch her. She’d be not only angry, but hurt. A hurt Darby was a lot more dangerous than an angry one.

Hackett pushed her against Wallace who wrapped tight arms around her to keep her from bolting away from them.   It wasn’t easy with his injured arm, but Hackett managed to take his chest plate off. He lifted the edge of his shirt and twisted to the side so the knotted string tattoo over his left ribcage was visible. She flinched as if she’d been struck when he started to quote from Jane Eyre. He knew it practically by heart he’d read it out loud to her so many times.

With his fingers around her wrist, Wallace force Darby forward until the palm of her hand rested lightly against Hackett’s tattooed skin. Hackett kept his eyes on hers. He could see the rage in her eyes, but her fingers flexed against his side.

“Don’t go.” His words were quiet…he was almost surprised she heard him. The fingers that dug into his skin a little told him that she had. “You know Wallace can’t function without you to swear with. We’ve had way too much bacon and cheddar in our fridge for weeks without anyone to cook it for.”

_“Steven.”_

“I don’t want the string to break.” Hackett pushed harder because they weren’t going to get another chance like this. “And neither do you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later.” Wallace bent down to grin at her. “Stop fucking playing pirate. We need you.”

“Fuck the Alliance.”

“Did I say anything about the Alliance?” Wallace spun her around and shoved her back against Hackett. He pressed forward until she was sandwiched between them. “I didn’t say a fucking thing about the Alliance, Blondie. I said _we_ need you.”

“Fucker.”

“Those bastards over there.” Wallace gestured toward the batarians. “This was a fucking trap for you, Blondie .We intercepted to take them out. They will keep coming for you, and you won’t always be able to stop them.”

“And?”

Hackett didn’t want Wallace’s temper flaring _with_ Darby’s. He watched her for a few minutes then glanced at Wallace. “Let her go.”

“The fuck?”

“Let her go, Stuart.” Hackett leaned away from Darby so he could get to his feet. He limped away from Darby who handed moved an inch. Wallace stormed after him asking what the fuck he was doing. “ _Trust_ me.”

He was starting to doubt himself when they stepped into the Alliance Kodiak and Darby still hadn’t attempted to stop them. He glanced out of the still open door to see her moving into her own shuttle. Their eyes met briefly and then the door closed.

“You are a fucking idiot.” Wallace snapped at him. “A complete fucking idiot.”

He ignored him and let the medic in the shuttle look at his gunshot wounds. He’d really thought Darby would stop them from leaving. She’d looked angry and in such pain when he met her gaze before the door closed on them.

_Damn it._

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Illium_

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_D: What the fuck am I doing, Joe?_

_J: Screwing your life up?_

_D: Fuck you._

_J: I overheard Evert talking to the Wall about what happened. You ok?_

_D: What am I fucking doing?_

_J: Darby. Are you okay?_

_D: I fucked it all up, didn’t I?_

_D: I thought this was going to be fun, play pirate. It’s not fucking fun._

_J: Take a breath, drink a shot…slow down. You can fix it._

_D: They gave me the rings I had made back._

_J: Shit._

_D: See? It’s fucking bad._

_J: Why didn’t you stay?_

_D: Fuck if I know._

_J: Darby._

_J: Why didn’t you stay?_

_D: I don’t fucking know._

_J: Figure it out._

_D: That is not even remotely fucking helpful. What kind of best friend are you?_

_J: The crippled kind._

_D: Fucker._

_J: They love you._

_D: Fuck._

_J: They’re on the Citadel right now. Go talk to them._

_D: And say what?_

_J: I find sorry and a blowjob goes a long way with Evert._

_D: Joseph Vaughn. I’m so fucking proud of you._

_J: Yeah, yeah. Go tell Joker to head to the Citadel. Get your men back and stop trying to take my gig from me. There’s only room for one pirate in our little family._

_D: Fucker._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

When the _Normandy_ arrived on the Citadel, EDI was able to track the men’s movements to Anderson’s apartment. _Fuck._ Darby didn’t really want to see the Councilor. She could just imagine his thoughts on her brief time playing pirate. Before she left the ship, she told the crew she’d be heading to Earth next.

_No one seemed surprised._

Joker and Doctor Chakwas were the only ones who were going to hang around for the trip home. Darby told them to take some time off while she hunted down Hackett and Wallace. She decided to wear jeans and one of Wallace’s old Alliance t-shirts instead of armor. The two rings were a heavy weight in her pocket.

“ _Shepard_.” Anderson blocked the doorway when he answered her insistent knocking. “What do you want?”

“Move.” She hadn’t come to argue with the fucker. “I know they’re here. I need to talk to them.”

“I should arrest you on the spot.” Anderson didn’t budge from the door.

Darby lifted her arms up. “Go ahead.”

“Shepard.”

“Not going to? Then move the fuck out of my way.” Darby used her biotics to push him back.

She stormed through the apartment until she found them standing by the large windows in the apartment. She didn’t know what to do so she beamed the rings at their heads. They crashed into the glass instead. Wallace’s hand shot out to grab them before they fell.  

“Blondie?”

“I…” Darby rubbed the back of her neck a few times. “Fuck.”

“Eloquent as always,” Anderson remarked.

 _“David.”_ Wallace snapped at him. “Give us a few minutes, please?”

“Fine, fine.”

Darby kept a couch between her and the two men as she watched Anderson leave. “Look…can we just get back to the fucking toasties and hot chocolate and football? Cause I kinda miss that.”

Hackett glanced over at Wallace then back at her. “Miss it? Or miss us? You’re going to have to be _very_ specific before we put those rings on again.”

“Fuckity fucking fucker,” Darby grumbled. Her fingers gripped the front of the couch and she stared down at them. She didn’t know how to fucking do this shit. She thought about leaving because clearly Hackett wasn’t going to help like he usually did. “Fuck. Would sorry and a fucking blowjob help?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Wallace grinned then grunted when Hackett whacked him in the chest.

Hackett moved away from the window and around the couch toward Darby. He smiled at the over-sized shirt she wore. His hands ran along her arms to rest on top of her shoulders. “Do you love us?”

“Would I put myself through this much fucking emotional shit if I didn’t?” Darby didn’t struggle when his fingers drifted up her neck to the back of her head to ease her forward. “Steven.”

“We’re a fucking team, Blondie.” Wallace came up behind her. He reached down to take her by the hips to lift her up. Her legs went around Hackett and Wallace pressed up close against her back. “You didn’t fuck it up.”

“Remind me to break Joe’s other leg.” Darby gripped the front of Hackett’s shirt. “I do fucking love you…both of you.”

“Good.” Hackett took the ring Wallace offered him to put it on his finger. “We love you too.”

“Fuckers.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168764/
> 
> This story is also very loosely based on a story I wrote on FFnet called Catch me IF You Can
> 
> Face/Body Reference for Stuart Wallace: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75556621498
> 
> Face/Body Reference for Darby: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/83752880163/darby-shepard


End file.
